SACERDOTE EN EQUESTRIA
by erick2013ericktrujillocarreonerick2013
Summary: Daishinkan esta aburrido de las peleas del torneo multiversal fue entonce cuando se fua a buscar algo que implicara peleas pero tambien tranquilidad algo que creia imposible hasta que encontro el belo mundo de equestria


**Bueno, Bueno, Bueno ase tiempo heeee pues bueno aquí estoy con mi historia renovada y las razones de que me alla tardado fue la flojera extrema eso y el temblor que vivo en México :v bueno sin más que decir adelante alto alto alto antes de empesar mis bendiciones y suerte a aquellos los que si sufrieron el terremoto como en Oaxaca y demás la verdad he visto que estuvo muy feo y sin más que decir continuemos**

Estamos en una historia donde los niveles de poder no se miden por que los números para medirlos se van a la mierda aquí solo se mide con la capacidad de destruir universos desde gatos lampiños angeles un payaso el hermano de ESO y una bola de pelos etc. Pero no estamos para hablar de ellos o de goku y vegetta si no para hablar de nuestro queridísimo Daishinkan-sama exacto el enano padre de wiss que será el protagonista de esta historia así es ese niño hombre pero cuando te metas con él te va a destruir bueno empecemos

Era un bello día en nuestra queridísima arena del torneo de todos los universos bueno enrealidad son solo focos gigantes pero en fin estaba daishinkan en su plataforma justo enfrente de los 2 zenos 7u7 zenos-samas 7u7 x2 ok ya :v estos estaban como niños pequeños con sus Tablet Apple mirando el marcador de cuantos guerreros quedaban en el torneo pero a diferencias de ellos daishinkan estaba algo aburrido no porque le aburriera el combate sino porque ya estaba cansado de las peleas osea era el quinto más poderoso muchos no podían ganarle más sin embargo no quería que las peleas acabaran si no que fueran más interesantes no solo golpes y patadas si no algo fresco algo nuevo en el combate algo que no alla visto fue entonces que tomo su decisión se iba del torneo pero no iba a dejar a los pequeños porque ellos no lo dejarían irse entonces con un movimiento de mano los decapito y mato todos a la verga :v ok no xD, con un movimiento de mano iso otra plataforma igual a la de él pero este tenía otro daishinkan pero este era diferente este era completamente de color rojo como si de plastilina se tratase fue entonces que él se fuera sin que lo vieran

Zeno 1: Daishinkan… mmm quien eres –le pregunto curioso al nuevo ser parecido al sacerdote

Daishinkan(falso): Soy el remplazo de daishinkan el me creo con la misión de cuidarlos –este dijo haciendo una reverencia

Zeno 2: Mmmm no lo se que piensas –mirando a su amigo

Zeno 1: Pienso lo mismo no se si quedarnos con el –dijo inseguro

Dishinkan: Que tal esto –este dijo sacando de quien sabe dónde una paleta de caramelo y una barra de chocolate vaquita xD

Zeno 1: ¡Se queda! –este dijo chupando la paleta

Zeno 2: Si estoy de acuerdo –al igual que el otro mientras devoraba su chocolate vaquita :v

Dishinkan el original papu celestial estaba viajando más rápido que la luz en su plataforma después de viajar unos minutos este se canso de buscar en los planetas ya que no era lo que el buscaba unos eran de piratas pero también eran peleas que no eran interesantes otro lleno de ninjas etc, luego tomo una decisión que su plataforma lo llevara a la deriva que terminara donde tuviera que terminar entonces después de eso dio un pisotón haciendo que el cacho de metal supuestamente mas duro del universo (lo digo haci porque en la serie se destruye con facilidad como si fuera piedra :v) fue a una velocidad mayor a la que iba entonces después de unos minutos llego a un planeta uno muy parecido a la tierra pensaba el entonces bajo hasta el planeta donde poco a poco empezó a ver estructuras vio un pueblo con casas de madera y esas cosas en medio estaba una estructura aun mas grande después por las afueras parecía que había una granja y por mas afuera había un castillo de color blanco con dorado banderas y todo el desmadre hay xD vio un bosque y se dispuso a bajar hay cuando bajo le ordeno que se ocultara su plataforma esta solo en incrusto en la tierra quedando como un circulo en la misma después camino hasta llegar al mismo pueblo que vio mientras bajaba pero para su sorpresa había ponis

Dishinkan: Oh valla –este dijo desanimado

Después de decir esto se retiro ya que no era lo que buscaba, justo cuando se dio la vuelta escucho una explosión el miro y de repente vio una estela de humo que venia de alguna parte del pueblo este se intereso y se dispuso ir cuando llego (volando por cierto) vio un árbol pero este estaba como si lo hubieran destruido de la parte superior también vio a una poni morada con la melena morada pero mas oscura con una raya violeta rojisa en medio de esta tenia alas y cuerno y estaba sujetando a un búho luego grito alguien mas con una voz bastante grave volteo a ver y era una especie de minotauro pero esta no era normal si no que era gigante comparado con los que ha visto después de eso vio que la poni se dispuso a atacarlo con rayos y demás mientras el minotauro hacia lo mismo después de ver una intensa batalla vio que sus poderes estaban igualados, no pudo escuchar lo que decían pero vio que el minotauro apareció unas ponis y otro ser que no sabia lo que era parecía un poco de todos para llevar taquero xD :v ok ya, este supuso que eran sus amigas y quería hacer un trato después de unos segundos ve que este chasquea los dedos y suelta a sus amigas pero al extraño no fue entonces que esta grito y también libero a este después vio que esta de alguna manera estaba absorbiendo su poder para quedarse con ella, la poni callo probablemente cansada de ser drenada después de esto daishinkan hiso lo siguiente

Daishinkan: ¡Bravo! –este grito aplaudiendo ganándose la atención de todos- upss bueno parece que me atraparon bueno que será lo que continuara –dijo mirándonos

 **Hola chicos eh vuelto si tarde mileniso esque es la escuela ta cabrona bueno la verdad estoy feliz de volver aquí con ustedes ahora sin mas que decir adios**

 **postata: se que este episodio esta super corto pero descuiden subire mas largos como la mia 7u7 ok no xD adiossss**


End file.
